Catch Me If You Can
by bartallen
Summary: Over the years, Fai had gotten used to seeing them. drabble; OneShot.


**:D YAY MY FIRST DRABBLE FOR TRC! xD my gawd, this was such a spur of the moment thing... xD Did it in less than an hour. o_o; (At midnight, no less! ...On a school night...)  
Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)  
-Emalee**

* * *

Over the years, Fai had gotten used to seeing them.

It had been hard, during his first years in Celes Country, though. Seeing them. Almost every face-- he had seen before. It would send shivers up his spine and make his breath hitch. Remembering that time. Time in Valeria Country; where everyone in his country had been killed and thrown to where only sinners should go.

Where he and Fai had been.

Oh, but here he went, veering off his subject. A subject, he realized, that he shouldn't even be pondering. But it was too late, anyway. It had been in the back of his mind for quite some time, and had finally decided to pursue it to the end.

_I've seen almost everyone I meet dead. _

The thought was frightening. But, he couldn't go against the truth of it. Well-- he thought disdainfully-- only in his _head _at least. He wouldn't dare admit it out loud, even if they-- well, if they what? He wouldn't say it-- Ever.

Fai glanced around his companions, maintaining his closed smile, even though his thought process wasn't exactly one to _smile _about. _Why, I even saw Kurogane, I think… _He mused, trying to think back. The thought was fuzzy, but it was there. The dark ninja had already been in that God forsaken place when his twin and himself had been banished there.

_Well, I'm thankful I never saw Sakura and Syaoran. That would have been dreadful. _He added, sighing inwardly.

_Oh, dammit. _Fai glanced at Syaoran's head, instantly catching the gaze of the white creature resting there. Mokona was watching him. _Damn. Should have known the little thing would be able to tell that I was thinking about-- _

"Fai-san~ Why are you looking around with such a dreamy face~?" Mokona gushed, bouncing from Syaoran to Fai's head cheerfully.

"Oh? Mokona! I was merely day dreaming!" He replied with a smile and a laugh.

"About what~?"

"Is Sakura-chan's feather in this world, Mokona?" Fai asked, veering from the subject quickly.

"hm~? Oh! Mokona can't sense anything! But Mokona is hungry, so can we go and get something~? Please~~?" The creature jumped away from Fai, and started talking with the youngsters. The northern mage laughed, but could feel the penetrating gaze from Kurogane on the back of his head.

_Perfect. Just perfect._ Fai rolled his eyes-- mentally, mind you-- in agitation, knowing that _yes_, Kurogane had noticed how quick Fai had changed the subject from himself, and _yes_, he wasn't going to forget it anytime soon, and _yes, _sooner or later the ninja would confront Fai about it. It would only take a matter of time, but, it wouldn't take a genius to realized that _just a confrontation _would get the whole truth out of him.

There was going to be no _a_: 'Fai instantly falls to the ground in self loathing and spills every teensy detail of his soul'; and there would also be no _b_: 'Kurogane get's to kill Fai because he's sick of his shit.' After all, _Fai won't die just yet._

"Is something wrong, Kuro-chii?" Fai whipped around, quickly, painting a dorky smile on his face, deciding to be the first to say something to the dark man.

"Shut the hell up, Idiot!" He growled angrily, clenching his teeth at the nickname.

"Ah ha~~!" Fai squealed, and started running away, causing the children to either gasp or laugh, while the hot-headed ninja chased after him.

Fai laughed, leisurely throwing his arms this way and that.

_None of them are fools. Syaoran is smart, Sakura is empathetic, and Kurogane is perceptive. Maybe all of them can tell something is wrong, just like Mokona. Or maybe they can't. It's an issue that I should ponder later, maybe when everyone is asleep and I have the entire night to myself._

"FAI-SAN, KUROGANE-SAN, YOU'RE GOING TO RUN INTO SOMEONE!"

Fai ignored Syaoran, and if you looked at his face, you could tell he was looking at each person he passed with the same expression: Acceptance.

_That one. That one, too. She was only a child. I don't think I saw him. He was there. She came early. I remember using him to climb up the wall…_

"DAMN MAGE!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

_I wonder if I'll ever let them know._

The thought shocked him, and he hid his surprised expression as quickly as he could, maybe running faster and adding a loud giggle to throw off any thought from someone who may have seen the falter.

_Well… If I do ever decide to ponder that…_

_**They'll have to catch me first.**_


End file.
